Tormented Shades
by Grace1323
Summary: It was a normal checkup on the Eva pilots for Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, until she discovers she would never expected to happen on one of them


Tormented Shades by Graceomega  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Evangelion.  
  
Prologue  
  
[ At an examination room in the headquarters of NERV]  
  
"Shinji could you read line 4?" ask Ritsuko  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying," said Shinji   
  
Being a pilot of a 50 story tall bio-mechanical robot wasn't easy. You had to be constantly in shape and have sharp vision. The vision was important so you can accurately shoot your enemies down. The part of being in shape fits in the part where when ever an angle came; you would have to run as fast as you could to your designated Eva. Also it took a lot of energy and willpower to wield the movement of an Eva. So Nerv's policy was to give a check up for the pilots every month. Already the pilots of Evangelion Unit 00 and 02 which were in respectful in order Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Souryuu, had their check-up already and have left. Shinji has almost finish his check-up and the last thing he had to do was a vision test.   
  
"Um M O P 1(one) j B" recited Shinji   
  
"Are you sure Shinji?" questioned Ritsuko  
  
"What do you mean I'm sure? I'm sure what I see" said Shinji.  
  
"Positive?" frowned Ritsuko.  
  
Oh no she thought His vision isn't accurate as before.  
  
Shinji thought for a moment. He squinted his eyes once more at those letters on line four.  
  
"Yes positive," responded Shinji.  
  
Damn. This isn't good  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji. What you said were wrong. You didn't get a single letter correct."   
  
No! Can this be possible? wondered Shinji  
  
"Ah Dr. Akagi, what were the correct letters?" asked Shinji  
  
" The letters on line four were N U F i g P. It's unusual for someone to lose their sharp vision in such a short time. Could you jog in your memory of anything that happened in the last month? Maybe something that happened to your eyes perhaps?"  
  
"Well I eh get hit a lot by Asuka almost everyday for doing something…"  
  
"Any physical attacks at your face?"  
  
"Well sometime she hits me at my eye which causes sometimes a black eye. The last time I got hit was a week ago. Do you have any idea what could happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure but normally people getting a black eye, it takes a few days to heal but since you have gotten more black eyes than a person would endure. I think I know the problem but I need to run a quick test first. Come with me"  
  
"Yes Dr. Akagi."  
  
Shinji got up and follow Ritsuko to another room. There was a room with lots of computers and equipments.  
  
"Ok Shinji see that thing that somewhat looks similar to a binocular but attached to a machine?  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I want you to go there. Then pretend you're using the binocular and stare at the little white dot that is in it. While then I will be scanning your eyes for any residual damages that may have remain after being physically hit.  
  
Shinji obeyed her order and went to the machine. Ritsuko went to active the scanning process once he had stared at the dots. Once it was finish she went to analyze the scans (with her spectacles on) while Shinji had to wait for the results.  
  
Ok the results tell me that there are some blood vessels are damage. They should be able to regenerate. Normally a person with a black eye, the damages of the blood vessels should be healed within three day. If Shinji told me he got a black eye a week ago, that could mean these damaged vessels are permanent. Not good. I wonder if his cornea is scratch. Sometimes get hit can cause a tear at the cornea. Usually that is the cause of vision loss.  
  
She typed in for magnification of 50X and looked.  
  
Cornea is irregular. That could mean one thing. The blood vessels since they were damaged were not able to reach to scratched cornea to supply the need material to rebuild itself. This means only one this. The damage is permanent and that Shinji will need to wear glasses. Better ask the Magi system what they think.  
  
Sends data to the Magi system. Waits for a minute. The Magi system responds with Casper Conditional Affirmative; Balthasar Affirmative; Melchoir Affirmative.  
  
She looked at Shinji who was sitting on a chair. She didn't want to tell him about it but she had to since it was her duty to make every pilot to have a clean bill of health.  
  
"Shinji," she called  
  
"Yes Dr. Akagi?" responded Shinji  
  
"Well it seems to be according to the scans I received, your eyes are pretty much scratch up. It seems according to the Magi system that your cornea has become asymmetrical which is the result of the blows you have received. Also the blood vessels which supply the needed material to maintain your cornea is extremely damage. The result of it caused the cornea to be permanently damage. It may take days for new ones to grow to be connected to the cornea.. But with the damage you've receive; there is no way to repair them even with the advance of medical technology. Therefore I'm going have to correct your vision by doing what many people have done before since the 2nd impact."   
  
"So what does it mean?" puzzled Shinji not understanding everything what the doctor said especially the part of "correcting his vision the 2nd impact way."  
  
"I'm sorry to break the news Shinji," sighed Ritsuko taking her spectacles off. "But you need to wear glasses."   
  
"I have to wear glasses?" whispered Shinji.  
  
End of prologue  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yeah I know this chapter is pretty lame but it's just the beginning to a greater plot.   
  
Here's how I got the inspiration for the story. When watching Evangelion I always wonder why in the hell Gendo is such a bastard for leaving his son behind. But watch the episode when Yui disappeared I realize that before Gendo never wore glasses. If you have notice when Gendo gave a letter to Futusuki, Gendo didn't have glasses and seems to be happy to tell Futusuki that Yui was having a child. To the time when Yui was doing the experiment, he was wearing (at the first time I saw) glasses. But that was the time also when Yui disappeared into the Eva. So maybe having these glasses made him cold and heartless. Who know? He got Akagi crazy enough to kill herself. When he left Shinji he wore glasses as well. That could explain also why Ritsuko is such a hated character as well. She lies to everyone to keep the real truth of the Evas. I know it's a strange concept consider Makoto Hyuga wears glasses as well. But you have to remember he was the one who help Misato by secretly digging up information about the fifth child. He did against the rules of Nerv in which if he was caught he would be killed.  
  
Overall the layout of the story would be what if Shinji needed to wear glasses? How would people around him react? Will Shinji eventual change completely like his father in a dramatic way? 


End file.
